Photodetectors can be used as ambient light sensors (ALSs), e.g., for use as energy saving light sensors for displays, for controlling backlighting in portable devices such as mobile phones and laptop computers, and for various other types of light level measurement and management. For more specific examples, ambient light sensors can be used to reduce overall display-system power consumption and to increase Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) lifespan by detecting bright and dim ambient light conditions as a means of controlling display and/or keypad backlighting. Without ambient light sensors, LCD display backlighting control is typically done manually whereby users will increase the intensity of the LCD as the ambient environment becomes brighter. With the use of ambient light sensors, users can adjust the LCD brightness to their preference, and as the ambient environment changes, the display brightness adjusts to make the display appear uniform at the same perceived level; this results in battery life being extended, user eye strain being reduced, and LCD lifespan being extended. Similarly, without ambient light sensors, control of the keypad backlight is very much dependent on the user and software. For example, keypad backlight can be turned on for 10 second by a trigger which can be triggered by pressing the keypad, or a timer. With the use of ambient light sensors, keypad backlighting can be turned on only when the ambient environment is dim, which will result in longer battery life. In order to achieve better ambient light sensing, ambient light sensors preferably have a spectral response close to the human eye response and have excellent infrared (IR) noise suppression.